Inspired by a Love Song (or two)
by forgetspecifics
Summary: UPDATE: Chapter 2 finally up. Different from the last. Song: "Tonight You'll Fall" - Jeremy Fowler. *AxP* Currently out of production
1. 1 Come On Get Higher

**Ohhai-oh, everyone. It's been too long! And, yes, I fail. My other very *uncompleted* story has been blocked from my mind...soz. But, I thought I'd try get over my writer's block for that and start some songfics! Yay! Mostly for AerrowXPiper. Also some other random thingos if I get that far. I've got a jillion (not really but yeh) songs that make me think Storm Hawks. Bam. Bam bam bam. Anyhu, I advise you go listen to the song for this one, "Come On Get Higher" by Matt Nathanson (YouTube it? Yas...) before reading it. It's not necessary but just gives you the idea of how cute it really is. It's so beautiful that song. Lots of his others are too, and some more I plan to use. My sister was lucky enough to see him live and meet him afterwards, and he's just adorable! Friendly, all that. ^.^  
Nao before I start to say how jealous I am and all, I'll just like, go. I do not think there is anymore I could blab on about.  
**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Storm Hawks, it belongs to Nerd Corps, and I also do not own the song Come On Get Higher, all credit goes to Matt Nathanson and whomever else made it.**

**Oh, yes, hang on: P.S (yes just for that) I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed wracking my brain **(for a new improved way! Soz I had to say it, it's just my obsession to refer things I say to Relient K lyrics) **to produce it! Feel free to correct me on any mistakes, I'll fix 'em right up. As usual. *cough*perfection*cough*  
OH WAIT NOW I HAVE TO SAY THIS: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN ANY WAY RELATED TO RELIENT K. Kai, nao you can read on ;D  
**

* * *

**1 - Come On Get Higher**

Aerrow ventures out to the Condor's balcony to try and get out of his room.

Just to seek…peace? The walls of his own haven only achieve in trapping his thoughts when he can't find sleep.

Gazing at the riveted ceiling, hands folded to rest beneath his messy burgundy locks; he decides that at that moment he wants his eyes to be scanning the mysterious sky of the Far Side.

Parts of the dark blanket carelessly splattered with individual dazzling flecks of light give the illusion of slumbering, yet vast bright stretches of the atmosphere give the impression of consciousness.

It would seem that those two aren't the only ones awake.

He asks himself why she's the focus of his thoughts recently. He can't answer that query.

He's missing her. And she's so near. But how he wants her is so far away.

If she wanted it to be that way, he'd take the opportunity to change everything for them in a blink of an eye.

What's causing him to miss her when they've been apart for merely hours?

Standing in the crisp air with chills poking at his nerves; uncovered feet positioned on the patchy metal slate terrace, shapeless loose fabric around his legs gently rippling in the calm breeze, his warrior built torso whose apparel has been long forgotten facing the invisible plateau before it, ruffled dull scarlet chunks of messier than usual hair sitting in an ideal manner to suit him…and eyelids closed over his lively mossy-lime coloured irises to give him a serene aura.

Retracting his eyelids, his pupils' diameters reduce vaguely, and he exhales softly.

His tiny frown transforms into his trademark irregularly balanced smirk, and at the same time his forehead muscles relax.

To the audience of the small vicinity of space surrounding him, he begins in a hushed voice…to sing.

_I miss the sound of your voice_

_And I miss the rush of your skin_

_And I miss the still of the silence_

_As you breathe out and I breathe in_

_If I could walk on water_

_If I could tell you what's next_

_I'd make you believe_

_I'd make you forget_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard_

_And drown me in love_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard_

_And drown me in love_

He had a family that loved him. Finn did too, and Piper. Junko has family back on Terra Wallop, and…well, Stork might have some relatives on Terra Merbia.

But mothers, fathers, siblings, anyone along that line, always love you. He knows that.

He wants to be showed love by a whole other soul. He wants his other half.

And he thinks she's the perfect person to start with.

He's right about her, except he doesn't know it. Yet.

Somehow, she wants exactly the same thing. She wants to have him there for her in those times where a best friend doesn't cut it. But he's that too.

Unbeknownst (Hey there. I'm so sure that's a word. If it's not just think 'unknown', cause I don't wanna change it) to Aerrow, Piper too wanted the fresh air. And she stays in the shadows of the night when she can hear a sound, which she classifies as angel-like. As angel-ey as a guy like Aerrow can get.

_I miss the sound of your voice_

_Loudest thing in my head_

_And I ache to remember_

_All the violent, sweet_

_Perfect words that you said_

In all his thoughts, it's the sounds of conversation and meaningless quarrels he's held with her that breaks through.

_If I could walk on water_

_If I could tell you what's next_

_I'd make you believe_

_I'd make you forget_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard_

_And drown me in love_

Is it too much to ask for from her? Is it crossing the line? He wishes he knew.

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard_

_And drown me in love_

For all those moments their eyes locked on to each other, he wants that feeling back again…and again…and again….

_I miss the pull of your heart_

Only dreaming of what it would be like if he had the excuse to catch her lips in his own…

_I taste the sparks on your tongue_

With his heart-wrenching desire he raises his volume somewhat with his emotions:

_I see angels and devils_

_And God, when you come on_

_Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

Whispering now, trying to hold back his rising feelings:

_Sing sha la la la la_

_Sing sha la la la la_

_Oo-oo, Oo-oo, Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo..._

Piper can't take this anymore, she has to know who has made Aerrow have to carry out an act like this. Stepping out, she makes sure he sees her.

Appearing opposite him, she forces herself to look into his startled eyes, heart hammering, and each second that's passing is distressing it further.

With starlight adorning every feature of her face; her stunning cobalt coloured bangs and gravity-defying hairstyle beginning to droop, her regular headband yet to be removed and her flattering steely-black nightshirt and deep-sea navy shorts almost conceals her from sight.

He has to decide whether he'll let her know whom the song is intended for, or if he'll flee her presence.

Aerrow can see her pleading with her fiery rusty golden eyes to reveal his conscious.

He separates his lips, inhales, looks at her as if he was staring upon her heart itself…and he continues on with what he began.

_Come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard_

_And drown me in love_

Whilst he verbalises his wishes, not once breaking eye contact, he takes her hands in his firm but gentle grip, and cranes his head towards hers.

And at that moment she realises it's her that he's singing for.

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_

_Pull me down hard_

_And drown me, drown me in love_

_It's all wrong, it's all wrong_

_It's so…right_

They started to close the space between their faces when he sang that it was wrong, and met halfway the split-second after he spoke the word _right_. And they know how _so_ right it is.

The blissful, innocent connection they were making was fueled by more than a year's time of concealed longing for the charade to be over.

After the first five seconds, Aerrow had forgotten Piper's hands and moved his own to rest the left on her waist, and the right on her back to bring her body closer to his own. She too wasted no time in doing a similar action, snaking her arms around his neck to support herself.

Tilting their foreheads together; breaking the kiss, nose-tips touching…nothing else mattered to them, with the exception of their best friend: the one they were embracing.

Barely audible to an ear more than a meter away, Aerrow smiled and finished his song. Just for her.

_So come on, get higher_

_Come on and get higher_

_'Cause everything works, love_

_Everything works in your arms

* * *

_**Ugh, I forgot what I was gonna say. Um. I had it literally a minute ago. Nope. It's gone. I'm always up at unearthly hours posting things for the different timezones! Bleh!**

***sigh* Fine, review if you must. HAHAAAaaa ohkai Ima go to sleep nao.**

**-forgetspecifics  
**


	2. 2 Tonight You'll Fall

**Okay, yadayadayada I'm back again, randomly. Go read my profile if you want to know why. I'd appreciate it dearly. Wow I sound old. Btw, there's polls there too****. I would like your opinions please.**

**I had to write this, okay? This song is so sad, but so fucking nice. Jeremy Fowler is from Sydney, NSW, Australia. He is an independent artist, and also performs lead vocals and guitars in a band called New Empire. They're not big, but they're good. I've met them plenty of times to know they're genuinely great people. I am lucky to know them.  
"Tonight You'll Fall" by Jeremy Fowler, chapter 2 of this 'collection' of songfics. Derp. Not sure if this is on YouTube.  
You can search it on the iTunes store, it might work for countries other than Australia. I advise trying.  
**

**Aerrow and Piper again, duh.**

**Inform me of mistakes please.**

**That is all. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimers: Disclaimed. I own nothing to do with Storm Hawks or the song, but I do own the words that make the story inbetween them.  
**

**P.S. Check the A/N at the end pleaaaase.**_  
_

* * *

**2 - Tonight You'll Fall**

_We were kids in the courtyard just passing time  
You passed me by in twilight_

Years ago. That was the first time Aerrow saw her. The reception of an important presentation, with the highest-ranking Sky Knights, scientists, crystal experts, and engineers in all of Atmos. Of course, the kids didn't want to miss out on a cool breakthrough in crystal weaponry, and their parents didn't want to leave them at home. Mostly the boys liked the idea of glowing swords. But she was only interested in crystals.

He liked the way her eyes lit up, just as the crystals did. She was interesting to him; he was instantly drawn to her.  
He approached her, but Piper was too engrossed to even notice.  
"Cool, huh?" she jumped at the sound of his voice. Who was this boy?  
She decided there was no harm in talking to him. After all, he wouldn't be here unless someone significant brought him along.

She smiled shyly, "Yeah, I love crystals," but couldn't help but exclaim, "they're so fascinating!"  
He grinned, "Well, isn't everything in this world? Oh, I'm Aerrow, by the way. And who might you be?" he added, holding his hand out.  
She clasped her delicate fingers around his open hand to shake it, "Nice to meet you, Aerrow. I'm Piper."  
Aerrow thought she had amber eyes like the burning sunset, and dark blue hair like the night sky that followed it.  
His brilliant emerald eyes reminded Piper of a Wind Stone, and his crimson hair of a Firebolt.

They clicked; time flew. They talked and listened until dusk.  
Then people began to leave, and children were called.

A voice shouted out to Aerrow through the crowd.  
He waved his hand in the air, "I'm over here!" he said, standing up.  
A bulky man made his way over, whom Aerrow bore a striking resemblance to. "Aerrow, your mother sent me to find you and- oh...who is this you're with, eh," he said ruffling Aerrow's hair, "your new girlfriend?"  
"DAD! No! This is Piper. Uhm, she loves crystals!" The man raised an eyebrow at his son.  
Piper whispered to Aerrow, "Whoa, this is your dad? He looks important!"  
Aerrow's father overheard this whisper, and he told her, "I like to think I'm important, Piper," he chuckled at his joke, "and I have a question for you. What terra are you from?"  
She looked at the man, and replied beaming, "I live on Terra Nimbus! And I'm about to start school too!"  
This got a reaction from Aerrow, "Hey, cool! We live there too! And the school thing as well...how come I never met you before?"  
"Well son, this is just the way things go! But, since you're both starting school, I expect you'll meet again. So we must leave I'm afraid," Aerrow's father toned his voice down and added, "before your mother gets impatient!"  
His father's strong arms hoisted Aerrow up. "Dad, dad, okay! Sheesh! Bye Piper, see you soon!" He smiled warmly as he was carried away.  
Piper bid them goodbye, "See you Aerrow! And goodbye mister Aerrow's dad!" She could hear Aerrow tell his father that she wasn't his girlfriend as they left. She laughed.

-x-X-x-

And as expected, they did meet again. Of course, at school, they became the closest that any friends could.

But, soon after, a tragedy occurred. They had no idea what it was, but they were moved to another terra. They stayed with a nice family, and attended school there. Terra Nimbus had been 'evacuated', but nobody would tell them why. They had no information about what happened to their families either, but they waited until they knew something.

Finally, Aerrow was told that his parents had to 'work'. And they didn't know when they would return. Little did Aerrow know, they never would. But he had a hunch. After all, he knew his dad worked for the Atmosian Council. Apparently Piper got the same news. It was confusing, but as long as they were together they tried not to let it get to them.

A few years passed, and still, nothing. Aerrow couldn't take it any longer. He had to find something, anything, out. He told Piper he had something important he needed to say, and she gave him full attention.

_When I said I was okay to see you fade  
But the sunset never stays  
And I'm learning this the hard way_

"Piper. I'm sorry. I have to go to Terra Nimbus. Alone. I know you can cope for a bit while I'm gone. Please, don't ask me if you can come, because the answer is no. If I don't come back, well, don't look for me. I will find you," he hugged her tightly, "I promise."

_When time may take you away from me  
And time may bring all the chances you've wanted  
When I can't see you again  
I'll be here waiting_

"I trust you Aerrow. If that's all you'll tell me, then I know there's no point in asking for more."  
He pulled a small, dainty piece of crystal out of his pocket. There was a leather cord attached, and he fastened the necklace around her neck.  
"This is for you, Piper. To remind you that I haven't disappeared forever. When you feel like there's nothing left, I hope this helps you to know that you've still got me. Time won't ever take me from you, and I hope it doesn't take you from me. When you need to find home again, just read the inscription."  
A tear rolled down Piper's cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb. She hugged him for what would be the last time in years, and said in his ear, "I'll be here, waiting for you."

With that, Aerrow was gone.

-x-X-x-

_We were kids in the schoolyard just playing games  
But now I'm not the same without your tired eyes_

Aerrow wished he hadn't left her. It was horrible. He thought he had absolutely no chance of going back. To tell her that they really were alone. As he hid, he wished he could go back to when they were so young, so naïve. He felt empty without her.

_In the moonlight we talked for hours  
Did you hear me think aloud?  
Cause I'm dying just to find out_

A boy. That's all he was. Lonely. Surrounded by evil. He didn't know how to escape. He had nothing, nobody to keep him company in the cold nights. Just darkness.  
He wished he could look up at the stars with her once again. They always pointed out the brightest ones, that told them they were home. Not exactly home, but they thought of home as wherever they were with each other.

_If time may take you away from me  
And time may bring all the chances you've wanted_

He realised he was running out of time. If he wanted to see Piper again, he needed to get to her. Because he knew she wasn't coming to him. He went all out to avoid being caught, and flew into the skies to go back to her.

_When I can't see you again  
Will you be here waiting?_

He just hoped she wasn't gone.

-x-X-x-

He may have changed, he may have grown into something he never wanted to be, but he was still Aerrow. Still a boy inside. And he was going to keep his promise.

After all the days alone, Piper still had faith she would see Aerrow again. She didn't know when, but she knew he would come back. To make things harder, that terra was attacked too. She fled into a forest. She was confused and lost._  
_

_Tonight you'll fall in love  
And the stars  
They lead you back to us_

She looked up at the sky through the trees in desperation. Piper thought she was done for. Her necklace that Aerrow gave her shone in the moonlight. She read the inscription.

_When you're lost just look for the brightest stars  
and they will lead you back home - to us._

_Tonight you'll fall in love  
And the stars they lead_

So she did exactly that. She went inside the house that she had lived in without Aerrow for too long.

_Tonight you'll fall in love  
And the stars they lead  
_

_Tonight you'll fall in love  
And the stars  
They lead you back to us  
Tonight you'll fall in love  
In love_

She went to their room. He wasn't there. She didn't know what to do. Especially when an explosion rocked the residence.  
She was knocked to the floor. Everything shook, like an earthquake. The red glow outside convinced her it wasn't Mother Nature though. Hoping that Aerrow would save her, the roof collapsed, and everything went black.

_Time may take you away from me  
And time may bring all the chances you've wanted  
When I can't see you again  
I'll be here waiting_

Aerrow knew he had to get to the house. But they had beaten him to it. The terra was under fire. He sprinted to reach his only goal. Piper.

_I'll be here waiting_

He had to get her out of there. Her words echoed in his mind, and he knew that if he didn't find her, she would be dead, and it would be his fault.  
Hands blistered, arms aching, body weakening, and time ticking, Aerrow dug through the ruins. The minutes were passing, but to no avail did he find her.  
He asked if she was there time and time again.  
"Piper! Please don't be gone, please! Piper, I know you're in there...please..." In his last attempts to call to her, he nearly gave up, but realised there was nothing else in the world he had to do.  
He would die finding her.

She heard his voice through the void. Was it a trick?  
"...I know you're in there...please..." He sounded exhausted. She heard thunks of wood, crunches of rubble.  
No, it was no trick. He was searching in the remains of the building.  
Piper opened her eyes, and lucky for her she wasn't crushed. She tried to answer him, but coughed because of all the dust.

"Piper!"  
She managed to faintly yell out his name.  
She pushed with the strength she had at the debris walls trapping her, and he pulled.  
She tackled him in a hug, and in the dark they stayed. They had found each other.

_Tonight you'll fall in love  
And the stars  
They lead you back to us_

There were cries in the distant. Talons.

They had made it.

For now...

* * *

**ALRIGHTY. Poll on my profile, asking you if you want a sequel. Ok? OK.  
Thanks.  
**

**-forgetspecifics**


End file.
